Episode 3398 (19th March 2003)
Plot Outside the Hopes' shop, Viv is worried about Bob, Donna takes Bobs side, Viv is leaving to find Bob, Jean comes out and makes fun of Viv, she says that she probably won't ever see Bob again; at Terry and Dawn's they are drinking tea and looking happy, Dawn is worried about Bob, she is angry that Bob and Viv almost ruined the whole wedding, Terry is shocked about Vivs cheating, Dawn says that he will turn up soon, probably with another woman; at Edna's Mack has bought tootsie some food, Edna makes him some tea whilst he pretends to look for somewhere to live, Edna feels sorry for her, Mack tells her that it is expensive to rent nowadays, Edna looks worried for him; in the shop Viv tells the police that Bob is missing, Jack asks Donna whats going on, Donna is fed up, Donna tells Viv off, Viv leaves to confront Diane; at Wilfs farm Wilf and Stephen are working, Andy is watching, Wilf tells Andy that he is going to leave as he is not making any money; in The Woolpack Jean tells Diane and Louise that Bob won't be back, Louise and Diane want to know why she spilt the beans; Viv enters and finds out that Jean told Bob, she also finds out that Steph told Jean, she leaves to find Steph, Diane tells Jean she is barred from the Woolpack; at Betty and Seth's cottage, Betty and Laurel talk about the farce of a wedding, Betty laughes about Viv's embarrassment, Laurel leaves to find Nicola, Betty is angry about Nicola not pulling her weight; in the antiques barn, Steph apologises to Viv and Donna, Viv insults her, Steph tells her to leave, Donna takes her home; at the vets surgery, Laurel and Nicola are chatting, Laurel wants to know how much Nicola charges for the cleaning Nicola wins her over, Paddy tells Nicola off for not doing her job; Laurel is pleased as Nicola promotes her to Hygiene Supervisor; in the Hopes shop, Betty wants her pension, Donna tells her that she isn't allowed to issue pensions, Betty is angry; Mack puts an advert for his tools in the Hopes shop, Sydney sees it and asks what he is doing; Donna finds Bobs phone in the shop, Viv has left endless messages on it; at Dawn and Terry's Dawn says she will press her wedding flowers for her children to keep, Dawn is worried about Bob again, she asks if they can postpone their honeymoon until Bob turns up. At Wilfs farm Wilf leaves to find Jack, Stephen and Andy talk about the farm being closed; at the hopes Dawn shouts at Viv about cheating on her Dad, Terry sticks up for Dawn, Viv blames Dawn for Bob running off, Jean arrives and shouts at Viv, Viv attacks Jean. Edna and Laurel find the Hopes shop closed, Edna isn't pleased, she sees Mack's tools for sale; in the Hopes Dawn sticks up for Jean, Terry receives a phone call from Bob, everyone argues for the phone but Bob hangs up; at Home Farm, Wilf tells Jack that he is giving up the farm, he says he will take a meat packing job in Hotten unless Chris helps him, he doesn't think Chris will though, Jack is sympathetic, Wilf wants Stephen to go to college; at the Hopes everyone is arguing about Bob, Terry phones the number that was left on his mobile from Bobs phone call it is a phonebox in the zoo; Viv tells Donna to get ready to find Bob, Terry tells everyone that he is going alone to find Bob; at Edna's Mack is relaxing when Edna arrives, she tells him off for selling his tools, Edna tells him he can stay as long as needs to, He pretends to refuse but ends up accepting, Edna says he must contribute to the housekeeping; at the Woolpack Nicola tells Steph off for lying about Viv sleeping with the Limo Driver, Steph explains why she told Jean, Diane and Louise look disgusted, Diane barrs Steph for ruining Bobs life, Nicola looks smug; Andy tells Jack he wants to take over the farm when Wilf leaves, Jack isn't impressed; at the Hopes, Donna comforts Viv, Viv is distraught; she explains why she cheated. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape *Wilf Butler - Peter Armitage Locations *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and Terry & Dawn's bedroom *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Barn *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,800,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes